


[hp] 万圣节贺文

by aurora941230



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora941230/pseuds/aurora941230
Summary: 全麻瓜AU，设定魔改警告
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort





	[hp] 万圣节贺文

“谜语。”这个选择不需要太多犹豫。暧昧缭绕的烟雾之间古井无波的一双眼澄澄澈澈地望着镜头，神秘引人遐思，既惹人怜又勾起不可名状的施虐欲。  
尤物，哈利想。  
哈利·波特，波特财团的大公子，执意离经叛道当了一名自由记者，拍摄的主题还颇不同凡响：牛郎生活。这位不谙人事的小少爷和他的同龄人一样，对风月类的职业抱着些不切实际的浪漫幻想。一路走来，他已听了不少或凄凉或不甘的故事，觉得足够写一篇好文章；但想脱颖而出，还需一份特别的稿子压轴。思虑再三，波特少爷决定来这所网红店碰碰运气。  
照片上的人很快前来应卯。少年推开房门的一瞬，哈利知道自己来对了地方：长得好看的人啊就算是出来卖，那双眼睛也是干净得让人心惊。与“谜语”相比，他此前拍的那些小倌儿忽然都显得不堪入目起来。“谜语”一个人就可以写出一篇旷世佳作，哈利这么想道。  
“为什么入这一行呢？”思来想去，出口的还是这么一个平庸的问题。但不要紧，“谜语”一定会有一个精彩的答案。  
“为钱咯。”漫不经心，甚至称得上敷衍的回答，从堪称艺术品的唇齿间流出时也带了别样的魅力。“谜语”的尾音不经意似地上扬，很是勾人。  
哈利笑起来。他一路上听了太多故事，有的无奈，有的悲凉，有些或许称得上壮烈，但都带着一丝拙劣。都是编出来的，三分实七分虚，为了多讨些赏钱。努力从谎言中细细地辨出真实的部分写成报告便是哈利的工作，乍听到这等直白的答复倒有些不大习惯。“没有故事吗？”他随口问，手上已经写下一个大大的“钱”字。  
“你想听的话，我现在编也可以。”少年答道，仍是那种轻飘飘的口吻。“生孩六月，慈父见背，行年四岁，舅夺母志，还没有会疼人的祖母。或者小时候被拐卖，与人贩子斗智斗勇好容易逃了出来却没有一技傍身，沦落花街柳巷。我可以给你讲第一个，给慕名而来的记者讲第二个。警方来解救失足少年的时候，也许还能编出第三个。”一杯橙红色渐变的鸡尾酒递到他的面前，“谜语”含笑的眼神从酒杯背后飘过来：“你想听吗？”  
最后那句话“谜语”似是有意压低了声调，听得人心猿意马。哈利接过杯子喝了一口，掩饰吞咽的动作。“不想。”他道，“那些故事我听腻了。”将酒杯放回桌上，又抬头望进“谜语”的眼睛：“可是我还想听你说话。”  
“谜语”意味不明地笑了一声。“不编故事，说什么呢？”他轻轻歪着头作思索状，眼神有些飘忽，又好像总落在哈利身上，勾着人心痒。“遇事不决，量子力学。我旁听过物理系的几节课，不知道你有没有兴趣？”  
哈利被自己的口水呛了个半死。“你是个什么品种的学习怪？”他蔓延不可置信地瞪着“谜语”。“在鸭店里还学什么物理，放过文科生吧！”  
“谜语”很无辜似地耸了耸肩。“我也是文科生啊。”他甚至嘟起嘴：“曼大商科，你想探讨公司运营的经验我也可以陪你，但我有种直觉，你对这个没兴趣——否则你大可以回去继承亿万家产，也不必扛起相机了，是不是？”  
“你你你认——等等，曼曼曼曼曼曼大商科？”哈利惊恐地缩在卡座一角，机械性地端起酒杯喝了一大口，试图分辨“我逛鸭店被认出来了”和“这鸭子的学历比我高”到底哪一条对自己的打击更大，最后抖着手将杯子顿回茶几上颤声开口：“那那那你来这里干什么，体验生活还是下凡历劫？”  
“谜语”似乎被他逗乐了，笑容带上三分俏皮：“不是说了为钱嘛。这样来钱快。”  
这种地方的确多得是挥金如土的大老板和公子哥儿，“谜语”刚刚给他调的那杯酒大约也价值不菲。这个人字字句句好像都是真话，一副懒于多言的态度却总让人觉得他有所隐瞒，想要深究。  
旁人忙不迭倾诉的时候他听得半心半意多有不耐，这会儿“谜语”沉默着，他却又听不足了，果然是人性本贱。哈利自嘲地笑了笑，最终决定不去打扰“谜语”的秘密，又鬼使神差地开口问了他的名字。“你已经知道我是谁了，”他这么说。“也告诉我你的身份吧，这样才公平。”  
“谜语”笑了笑。“你已经知道了。”他歪着头，眼神中带着些玩味。哈利茫然回望，“谜语”又是一笑，似无奈又似包容，随即递过一张学生卡。  
里德尔。  
哈利扶了扶额。这家伙是出于什么心态才用了自己的姓氏当花名啊？似是看穿了他的疑惑，里德尔将手一摊：“反正他们也不怎么想要我。”  
这句话让哈利愣了一下。是“那个”里德尔吗？仔细端详一番，“谜语”脸上的确带着小汉格顿子爵的影子。看来那个私生子的传说是真的，他的职业素养立刻冒了头：先前就觉得“谜语”时常欲言又止很有问题，这里面果然大有文章。  
哈利终于挖到了一个精彩的故事，虽然看起来并不符合他此次遍访牛郎店的初衷。子爵与贤内助冈特女士的模范婚姻曾是媒体争相吹捧的对象，他却摸到了不被允许拥有姓名的第三人，“谜语”的母亲塞西莉亚小姐。这位当地著名的美人被见色眼开的子爵强迫，身怀六甲时又因平民身份被一脚踢开。不仅如此，在“谜语”的成长过程中，子爵一家还多设阻碍，得亏小“谜语”蒸汽考入曼大，否则他们母子一辈子都是被人欺压的命。  
一石激起千层浪。子爵的不义之举被曝光，一家人颜面扫地，“谜语”母子则于高额赔付之外又收到了不少爱心捐助，约略将此前受的苦都补了回来。借着这次露脸，塞西莉亚小姐找到了她的良人，“谜语”出众的能力则被他的父亲看中，招进了集团当作CEO培养。哈利终于被放了鸭子，觉得自己走这一趟实在不亏。  
两年后，小里德尔先生的就职庆典上，满世界跑得晒黑了几个色号的哈利再次见到了“谜语”。西装革履神采飞扬的少年站在老波特先生身边，眯着眼睛笑得像只小狐狸。哈利辨了辨他的口型：  
我说这样来钱快，没错吧？


End file.
